This invention relates generally to games and, more particularly, to a board game that is modifiable for more unique game play over time or when new themes are desired.
Board games provide fun and enjoyment to both children and adults. In addition, playing board games provides for quality interaction between family and friends. Another benefit of many board games is to enhance the level of education or experience of the players. For example, a game may require a player to read and understand certain facts, deduce unknown information, answer trivia questions, or otherwise solve problems. Other games merely include a game board on which players are able to move based solely on chance, such as by rolling dice or spinning a spinner.
Although these types of games assumably satisfy their intended objectives, they may eventually do not hold a player's attention and game usage decreases. For example, a user who plays a board game that merely allows movement from start to finish based solely on chance may grow bored with the lack of variation. This problem becomes greater still if there is a lack of knowledge acquisition or a challenge of the player's intellectual acumen.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a modifiable game having a base and a plurality of playing surface overlays that may be selectively used by a player so as to selectively vary game play. Further, it would be desirable to have a modifiable game in which each overlay presents a different theme, including artistic indicia or information relevant to the theme. Specific artistic renderings related to the theme and user token movement modifiers further increase the excitement to the players. In addition, it would be desirable to have user tokens and game tokens that are magnetically attracted to the base.